fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Character Mania/Beta Elements
Tracks and Battle Courses #mariomall_course: An early version of Daisy Mall. #border_course: A course set on the border of the Mushroom and Koopa kingdoms. #koopa_plains: Early version of Yoshi Plains containing Koopa Troopas instead of Yoshies. #old_mushroom_wii_course: Wii Mushroom Gorge. #old_yoshi_gba: GBA Yoshi Desert #early_rocksquared_threeds: An early, glitchy version of Rock Rock Mountain from Mario Kart 7 with the mountains white instead of gray. #old_pipeplaza_arena_gcn: Pipe Plaza from Double Dash!!. Replaced by Tilt-a-Kart. #old_wuhu_threeds: Wuhu Plaza #test_circle: A track used possibly to test the stability of the karts. #redstone_course: A track used to test collision data. Characters #Giga Bowser was planned to be added, but got removed due to time constraints. #VII Avatars were supposed to be implemented into the VII version, but got removed and replaced by the standard Mii. #The Luma was shown in the E3 2016 demo, but never made it to the final game as a character. #Princess Peach was almost called "Pauline" for a reference back to the 80's. #Syara and Amaia were added, but were removed for some reason. Beta Music #Castle Grounds: Bob-omb Battlefield. #Toad Raceway: Toad's Turnpike music. #Pagoda Skyway: Chinese-style music with gongs. #Wii Toad's Factory: It was supposed to be like in Mario Kart Wii. #GCN Mushroom City: Quieter than in the GCN version. #GBA Rainbow Road: GBA-style music. #N64 Wario Stadium: No Raceway-style music at all. #F0 Big Hand: F-Zero style music. #Forest Realm: Spirit Tracks ''intro theme. #SNES Rainbow Road: Mario Kart 7 music. History December 2012-June 2016 *Page originally by An IP and RedDragon1024. July 2016 * Timmaster12d4 took over the page. * Nitro courses had exact shapes as other retro courses, mainly Daisy Mall and Luigi's Turnpike. * Changed Metal Luigi's picture from this: To this: * Added Fantendoverse characters. * Tracks changed due to a comment, mainly Luigi's Turnpike, Daisy Mall, Yoshi Plains, Mario's Mountain, Cheep Cheep Ocean, and Pagoda Driftway. August 2016 * Lots of courses were replaced. The ones that replaced them were: *# Volcanic Castle *# Pagoda Skyway (rename) *# DS Figure-8 Circuit *# N64 Mario Raceway *# DS Airship Fortress *# 3DS Wario Shipyard *# GBA Sunset Wilds *# SNES Choco Island 1 *# SNES Vanilla Lake 1 *# 3DS Bowser's Castle * Half of the Retro courses moved. The affected courses were: *# Wii U Water Park *# Wii U Mario Kart Stadium *# DS Shroom Ridge *# GCN Wario Colosseum *# Wii U Shy Guy Falls *# GCN Mushroom City *# Wii U Super Bell Subway *# Wii Moonview Highway * Added staff ghosts. * Replaced Bowser Party battle mode with Bob-omb Battlefield. * Changed name from '''Mario KART 9!' to Mario Kart: Character Mania. * Removed the Windows 10 edition based on a poll. * Removal of Lubba as a playable character. (49) * Removal of Stanley. '''(48) * Addition of the '''seven Koopalings + Lavora as unlockable characters. (56) * Addition of several Wario ''series characters: '''Count Cannoli, Carpaccio, 9-Volt, Orbulon, Jimmy T., Princess Shokora, and Kat/Ana' as a Wario DLC pack. (64) * Addition of E. Gadd as an unlockable character. (65) * Addition of Unten as a playable character. (66) * Addition of Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Dry Bowser '''and '''Lakitu '''as characters in the Kirby DLC Pack. (70 or 71) September 2016 * School started on the 6th! (so I won't be on that much..... :,{ ) * Deletion and a complete revamp of the page. October 2016 *Removed the WarioWare DLC and added an F-Zero, Star Fox and Animal Crossing DLC. *New Nitro courses. *Added '''Funky Kong, Honey Queen, King Boo, R.O.B., Wiggler, Count Bleck, Tippi, Eyerok '''and '''Gearmo as playable. *Added Toon Link, Waddle Dee, Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Clyde, Pinky, male and female Villagers, Isabelle, K.K. Slider, Captain, Falcon, Fox '''and '''Falco '''as DLC characters. *Made '''Shy Guy, Maria, Luise, Waria, '''and '''Walice DLC characters. *Made 9-Volt, Dry Bowser'' and '''Lakitu' non-DLC characters. *Added Mission Mode. December 2016 * Changed point distribution to more like MK7/8. * Added GBA Bowser Castle 4. * Planned (parentheses are number of characters afterwards) * Alternate Costumes for characters. * Possible * Addition of 2 new cups: The Boo Cup and the POW Cup * iOS and Android versions. * Addition of Papyrus and Sans '''as an Undertale DLC * Addition of '''Bowser III, from Super Mario Triplets, as a playable character (if I have time to make a sprite). Disapproved * Removal of the Pokemon x Mario Kart 9 DLC. * Another name change. * Addition of Weegee and Malleo as unlockable characters. * Addition of the Windows 10 Edition. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Subpages Category:Beta Elements